Kid vs. Kat Wiki:Featured Image
Featured images are images that add significantly to articles, either by illustrating article content particularly well, or being eye-catching to the point where users will want to read its accompanying article. Taking the adage that "a picture is worth a thousand words," the images featured on the Main Page should illustrate a Wiki article in such a way as to add significantly to that article, according to the featured image criteria. All currently featured images can be found in the featured images gallery. Nominating * If you believe an image should be featured, please add it below to the "Current nominations" section. * Conversely, if you believe that an image should be "unfeatured", add it to the "Nominations for delisting" section. * For promotion, if an image is listed here for about seven days with three or more reviewers in support (excluding the nominator(s)) and the consensus is in its favour, it can be added to the list. * If necessary, decisions about close candidacies will be made on a case-by-case basis. * If you are nominating a previously nominated image, make sure you add link(s) to previous nominations. A historical list of nominations is stored in the archives. Image criteria * The image is used in an article. ** Unless the image is used elsewhere in the wiki, it will not be accepted. This is to prevent "orphaned images". * The image is taken from Youtube Videos, by wiki users. ** Non-free images used under the "Fair use" condition should not be nominated. * The image file size is less than 100kb. ** This is to facilitate users with slower connections, and to reduce lag. ** Larger images may be used, provided the thumbnails are within this limit. * The image is moderately sized. ** The size is recommended to be larger than 75x75, but smaller than 250x250 pixels. ** For larger images, use a thumbnail which is within these sizes. How to nominate See the following example: Example Description: Sample description. Reason: Sample reason. Expiry: * Support - As nominator. ~~~~ Note to nominators (READ THIS BEFORE NOMINATING) * Describe the image. The description should describe the image itself, and not anything else. Note that the description appears on the Main Page. * Be neutral. The description should not be biased, and avoid superlatives, such as "most", "greatest", "best", etc. * Be creative. Descriptions beginning with "A picture of..." and "A view of..." are not appropriate and should be avoided. * Avoid redundancy. Do not repeat the "title" of the image in the description. Try reading the title and the description together to see how it sounds. For example, Kat and his mystic Mind sounds better than Kat with all his cool powers. * Use it first. Please make sure the image is used in the mainspace before nominating. How to vote * Support as nominator * Support/Oppose/Neutral - with reasons * Weak support/oppose - with reasons * Comment - to provide comments Statistics What type of images do you think should be featured more? Characters Locations Buildings Scenery Others Total images: 0 Current nominations Nominations older than 7 days - decision time! Kat Description: Evil Plants need a evil mind Reason: Love the colours and the detail. Expiry: * Support - As nominator. 16:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) * Support: - that catches the viewer's attention constantly. -HugeKidvsKatFan 18:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Category:Featured